


O Fim do Mundo

by irrigo



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrigo/pseuds/irrigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele havia se acostumado àquela vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Fim do Mundo

Tendo apoiou a xícara de café na mesa após um gole curto, os olhos fixados no holograma que era os monitores do LOCCENT. Os quadrados que indicavam as baías dos Jaegers piscavam num vermelho violento, avisando incessantemente que as máquinas estavam ausentes. O radar no Pacífico piscava de maneira torta, procurando por sinais de vida que nunca seriam encontrados. Kaiju ou humanos. A fenda havia se fechado, uma bomba atômica detonara Eureka no oceano, Danger havia se perdido no anteverso e Leatherback afundara Cherno e Crimson. Sem cápsulas de escape.

Se afundavam, afundavam juntos.

O barulho do maior refeitório do shatterdome batia nas paredes do centro de controle. Ele não conseguia compreender as palavras, provavelmente numa mistura de mandarim, inglês, japonês e russo, um idioma criado pelos habitantes durante aquele tempo. Era algo quase bonito, aquilo, ver como não havia barreiras de comunicação entre as pessoas em tempos desesperados. Imaginava que o novo marechal havia acabado um discurso cru e emotivo a respeito dos rangers perdidos e como os kaiju haviam sido parados por aquelas centenas de mentes unidas. Naquela noite eles celebrariam. No dia seguinte, na ressaca, sentiriam as dores das perdas.

Tendo não conseguia pensar em algo para celebrar. Se haviam salvo o mundo? Sim, o mundo do Atlântico, aquele no qual os kaiju não cuspiram e que agora voltaria a ser destruído pelas garras humanas. Ou robóticas – por que não usar os Jaegers naquelas guerras também? Mas para Tendo, o mundo já havia sido exterminado, tudo o que havia para ser destruído, havia sido, inclusive aquilo.

Havia se acostumado àquela vida.

Havia se acostumado a não dormir, a engolir comprimidos para não sonhar com a morte de seus amigos, a beber dez xícaras de café diariamente e precisar contar a respiração para não entrar em pânico.

E agora não sabia o que fazer.

Claro, havia sua família. Havia Alison e o pequeno, havia histórias a inventar, algo a ser experimentado e vivido, além do mundo do fim do mundo. Mas como tiraria do fim mundo algo que fora criado nele? Seu relacionamento com Alison, o nascimento de seu filho, a destruição de sua família e sua própria identidade. Antes daquilo ele não era nada, apenas manchas de óleo e perdas consecutivas. Depois da Academia havia se tornado Tendo Choi. Tendo Choi, comando do LOCCENT. Tendo Choi, casado com a melhor técnica-J do Pacífico. Tendo Choi, que rezava um rosário a cada ataque dos monstros.

E agora, pelo quê deveria rezar?

Soltou um suspiro pesado e digitou um comando para suspender as máquinas. Os hologramas circulares desapareceram e o símbolo da PPDC apareceu em seu lugar, girando. Ele se levantou, pegou o casaco que cheirava a cigarros russos (presente de Cherno) e caminhou até a saída. Tomou o caminho mais longo, pelos os dormitórios, evitando a cafeteria C, lotada, o laboratório e qualquer porta para as baías.

A água da chuva pingava pelos canos compressores e dois ou três ratos passavam correndo pelos cantos.

Ele ergueu a aba do casaco e pegou o maço de cigarros, acendendo um após se encostar na parede.

“Achei que estaria na festa.”

Tendo ergueu a cabeça e viu Hercules Hansen se aproximar. Estava molhado de chuva e parecia tremer. O braço quebrado estava dobrado num apoio que pendia de seu pescoço.

“Você também.”

O marechal deu os ombros. Encostou-se ao lado dele, a mão livre no bolso do casaco - “Acho que minha euforia passou.”, disse.

“Pois é, a minha também.”

Houve silêncio por alguns momentos. Tendo pensou em dizer que não achava que choveria naquele dia ou perguntar como o último discurso havia sido, mas não encontrou sua voz. Continuou a tragar o cigarro e expelir a fumaça, acompanhando o baque rítmico da chuva nas tubulações.

“Você vai sentir falta disso?”, ouviu então, a voz baixa.

“Da guerra?”

“De todo o resto.”

Tendo não respondeu. De início não compreendeu a razão da pergunta, mas então entendeu. Hercules também havia se acostumado àquela vida. Era um soldado bem antes da guerra começar, fora um durante toda a sua vida, não conhecia outra maneira de viver. Havia perdido o irmão, a esposa e o filho naquela guerra e agora estava ali, escondendo-se da vitória, perguntando-se se havia um motivo racional para sentir falta daqueles anos. Não da guerra. De todo o resto. Das pessoas, dos vínculos que formaram, daquela oportunidade única que havia tido para se relacionar com o filho – se estivesse sozinho na guerra não teria uma chance de vê-lo crescer. Parecia um pensamento cruel, sentir falta de uma guerra pelo o que se havia conquistado nela.

“Quer um cigarro?”, perguntou ao marechal, que se virou em sua direção.

“Sim.”, ele disse.

Tendo lhe entregou o cigarro e o isqueiro. Percebeu então que ele segurava duas dog tags, uma de Lucky Seven e outra de Striker Eureka. A primeira era de Scott, a segunda era de Chuck.

“Você vai entrar?”, Hercules perguntou.

“Não.”

“Eu também não.”

A chuva continuou. Estava mais forte agora e respingava em seus sapatos. Tendo olhou para o céu, nu de estrelas, encoberto de nuvens e apertou o rosário em sua mão.

Para onde iriam dali?

 


End file.
